Optical microscopes typically use multiple objectives or lenses having different magnification levels, for providing enlarged views of materials being analyzed. In laboratory or diagnostic settings, microscopes are often equipped with a photographic module, which generates digital image files. For analysis purposes, it is desirable to know the magnification level at which a given image or photograph was taken or captured.